Casting Madness
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: In a city where black magic thrives, a group of kids wish to take back the streets and expel as much evil as they can. Join them in their trials and tribulations, learn of their past and discover new adventures with them. Although, living together and going to the same school from day one might be a problem if they get sick of each other before actually making a difference...
1. Preview

**Hello, this will be put up after the completion of one or two stories currently in action. It's a preview so enjoy! Sanji's moves shall be renamed into Italian dishes. Cause Romano's not French. **

**Me: So happy! First triple crossover! It's between One Piece, Soul Eater and Hetalia. With a bakugan character added. It WILL contain LIGHT shounen –ai. And researching all of the damned French terms Sanji uses and then using Italian equivalents is hard work. I'll give you glossary to update you on all of Romano's attacks. Until it's done! And Romano is Lovino's nickname.**

**Prussia: This is AWESOME!**

**Austria: Sure sure. Vat am I again?**

**Me: You're a ghost from the medieval times XD**

**Austria: Und I just stopped liking this idea.**

**Me: MEANIE!**

**Prussia: Mein awesomeness will beat you!**

**Me: Please give me some feedback. But don't expect it up too soon.**

"It went this way!" A voice shouted as the shadow creature zoomed through the streets.

There was a winged figure tailing it as best it could in the dark. A group of 3 ran to catch up with the creature, listening to the figures directions as they slowly caught up. The creature suddenly took a u-turn, slashing out with its spiked tail and hitting the first figure in the side.

"Alfred!" said person groaned.

In the moonlight, you could see that he had a pair of half-moon glasses, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a bomber jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He had and annoying cowlick in the front, above his fringe. The scythe in his hand was knocked down the road, and then formed into a sleepy looking teen. The boy had sea green eyes, and brown longish hair, dressed in nothing more than an open-buttoned shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He had one strand of hair positioned at the back corner of his head, split into two curls. He looked pale, even in the moonlight.

"Baka…..I was…sleepin'," he droned out.

"No time for sleep bastards!" an Italian accent rang out as the second sped forward and did a roundhouse kick.

"Anti modo naturalmente calico!" it hit its target, causing the creature to go through an alley wall.

"Romano! We need to keep it in the vicinity!" the last figure said with a British accent.

The second figure, Romano, was a boy of 19; he had dark brown, glossy hair with a stray curl protruding from the right side. He was lean with long legs, dressed in a tie, a white shirt, black shoes and pants. The third figure was of a 17 year old, wearing a pink top hat with a white "X" in the middle. Antlers were visible coming out form either side of the hat, ending in sharp points. The boy had blonde hair, turning red halfway down, coupled with unusual, jewel-like purple eyes. He wore a green trench coat, black jeans, black converse and a white dress short. He had an annoyed look on his face, clearly not happy with having to move all the time.

"Ah keep your skirt up mom!" Romano shouted back.

"Well-" the Briton was interrupted as the creature came back for more.

The creature was more like a hybrid. It had scaly, dragon-like legs, leading up to a furred torso with spikes ranging all the way down to the tip of its tail. Its front legs were those of a lion, ending with the head of a wolfhound. Sharp claws glinted in the moonlight, alerting its attackers of how deadly they could be. A black shoe mark was imprinted on the left side of its face, which was a bit caved in.

"Shit, that fucker's still walking straight?" Romano shrieked as he took cover behind Alfred, who had jumped up and gave it a left hook for its troubles, causing it to crash into the opposite building.

"AWWW YEAH! The Hero is back in business! Hercles! Come to me buddy!" the now established American held out his hand.

"It's Heracles….but anyway…" the Greek boy got up from the ground and ran over, jumping and changing back into a scythe midair.

"Let's do this!" Heracle's image flashed in the blade's reflection.

Alfred twirled Heracles around before zooming off and slicing at the monster's neck. Anticipating this, the creature ducked and whacked him with it's tail-again. Romano shrieked again as he took a running start before flipping into a handstand and twirling around, repeatedly hitting the monster in the jaw.

"We got the bastard now!" he shouted-before nearly suffering the same fate as Alfred.

"Woof wolf, Fenrir, Feninlir…" the brit chanted before black tendrils sprouted from the ground and temporarily restrained the beast, stopping it from whacking away anyone else.

"Jess-Jess! Hellp…" Alfred said pitifully as he was squished between two buildings.

"You're super strong, get yourself out!" Jesse huffed as he spotted Heracles in scythe form, dangling from a powerline.

"EEEEEK!" Romano flew past him into the bushes, presumably staying there until the fight was over.

Shaking his head, Jesse retrieved the weapon from his awkward position, walked straight past his stuck friend, and neatly sliced the creature in half. Smiling triumphantly as Alfred finally managed to wiggle himself out; Jesse went to go fetch his friend as Heracles changed back into human form.

"Jess-Jess! I was supposed to be the hero!" Alfred whined, completely ignoring the bubbling mass the creature had become.

"Then maybe you shouldn't get stuck between buildings next time!" was the reply.

Parting the bushes, Romano could easily be seen trembling with both hands over his ears and eyes shut tight.

"Lovi…." Jesse said softly, catching the attention of his Italian friend.

"Braciola di maiale!" Romano suddenly shot upwards, kicking a smaller version of the thing they just fought into the middle of the street.

"Holy hamburger!" Alfred exclaimed as he dodged its apparent twin.

"Monster alert…" Heracles yawned belatedly as he transformed again and was caught be the American.

"We can see that," Jesse said as he back flipped away from the attacking monsters.

"You can help you know!" he shouted to the winged boy sitting on the nearest building.

"Kesesesese! But I'm comfortable here!" the boy answered.

Looking closely, you could see his blood-red eyes and snow white hair, a grin plastered on a pale face. He looked about 20 and had red dragon wings curled against his back, swinging his legs lazily.

"Gilbert!"

"Fine fine," he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Coming Mom," he sniggered, before spreading his wings and swooping towards the creature, releasing his fire breath while completely morphing for a more dramatic affect.

**Glossary! Wooo!**

**Anti modo naturalmente calico-Anti manner kick course**

**Braciola di maiale=Sanji's Cotelette. ****Which is pork chops.**

**Me: Yeah, just a taste of what's to come. So don't get all excited, this will only start after the completion of 1 or 2 stories. **

**Romano: Please give us feedback bastards!**

**Spain: Lovi! That's not nice!**

**Romano: PISS OFF!**


	2. Gilbert

**Hey! First chappie! Was listening to Heavy Metal Cats by Key of Awesome while writing this. Reminds me of Prussia XD**

**Me: Yay! I'm trying out a new writing style sorta. Longer chapters by far, so I have more time to update other fics while working on this one. And it might be a bit odd at first to some. And this story is about 16+. Cause I can! ****Just wanted to write a story that includes every genre, it's a good exercise. And I just want to try writing something more mature, just to see the results. So feedback would help me a lot.**

**Romano: Chigi!**

It was a chilly afternoon, the snow-covered grass crunched underneath the boots of a shivering figure hurrying to get to the warmth of its home. The figure was that of a 17 year old boy with blonde hair and red tips, a green scarf covering his mouth and neck. He was wearing a big, red fluffy coat with brown pants, a fluffy Russian hat on hiss head and had a pair of combat boots on. Glancing around, he continued his trek through the park towards his destination.

"Why do I live so far away from school?" He mused, opting to take the shortcut through on of the city's back-alleys.

There was no one else out. _Clever people, good thing it's weekend. No homework._ He trudged on, never once sensing the presence of a figure flitting from tree to tree behind him. A face with white bangs falling over red eyes poked out from behind an old birch, a smile stretched across it.

"Hehe, there you are….."

He flitted after the teenager, following him into one of the many alleys the large city had. Unsheathing his dagger, the 18 year old swiftly caught up to his victim, spun him around and pinned him to the brick wall with the dagger positioned over his throat. The boy just blinked his purple eyes in surprise before raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hello, my name is Jesse, what's yours?" Jesse said politely.

"Don't fuck with me kid, I want all of your valuables." The albino demanded.

Taking a better look, Jesse saw that the poor thing only had on a t-shirt, shorts and a pair of old sneakers. He frowned, is this kid mad or something? It was the middle o winter for Pete's sake! The dagger pressed down a bit hard, causing his thoughts to stop momentarily. _What the hell is his deal?_

"C'mon. Give them up!" Jesse then realised that he was German, due to the strange accent. Well city had lots of immigrants who come to attend the international school here.

XXX

Rolling his eyes, Jesse searched his pockets for his wallet. He paused, and looked at the weapon; the hilt was coated in plastic. _Well there goes my other option of blasting him to hell. _Plastic was a natural enemy to magic, due to the growing magical population, the kid must have prepared in case he was turned into a hamster or something if he attacks the wrong people. Clever bastard. He couldn't fight him, even if there wasn't a knife involved, he knew he was physically weaker than the other by how hard he was being held. Heaving another sigh, he brought out his wallet and gave him his watch. _This is why I never buy myself anything nice. _The albino smirked, and stashed the items into his short's pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with ya'!" The German said with a smile while withdrawing his weapon.

Before he could bolt off though, Jesse took off his coat and hat and flung it at the boy and sprinted in the other direction before the albino could think of asking for anything else.

XXX

Running until he could see the roof of his house. Skidding to a stop, he slowly caught his breath. Straightening himself out, Jesse fished out his keys to the front door. Hi lived in a creamy white mansion with five floors to it. It was used as a hotel before his father had bought the house for him after it went on sale due to numerous hauntings. He still couldn't help think that it was kind of creepy in the dark though. Rolling his eyes, he prepared for the worst as the door clicked open.

"Ah, master Glenn. Did you do a strip tees vhile you were out?" A smirking 19 year old stood on the other end.

He had his brown hair neatly combed back-with the exception of one curl-and old clothes stitched together so many times it was ridiculous. A pair of half-moon glasses perched on his nose and a pair of brown boots on. He had a snooty air about him. The only thing amiss about him was that he was transparent. Sighing, Jesse pushed past the ghost and went straight to the kitchen for a nice cup of green tea.

"You know Master, ven I was still growing up in Austria, people didn't usually strip down in public. Did you go und have a little drink at the pub?" The now established Austrian followed him.

"Roderiche, I am underage for drinking. I don't even know where the pub is and I am not your master!" Jesse shot back with a scowl.

"I know! An aristocrat like me vould never have a master, but I just like having some fun once in a vhile." Roderiche leaned against the door.

"You know that I can hit you right?"

Rolling his eyes, Jesse turned back to his whistling pot and poured the brewed tea into a unicorn teacup, all the while shooting his roomie a warning glare not to make a comment. It wasn't like he chose to buy the blasted thing; his dad thought it would be cute, since he's a magic user and everything. He didn't have the heart to tell his dad that just because he had a few unicorns running around his garden and house; it didn't mean he wanted kitchenware based off of them. Roderiche smiled patiently while he poured in some milk and sat on the counter, shifting now and then.

"So….." he drawled out. "Who dunnit?"

"Some crazy albino, in a back alley, with a plastic knife," Jesse grimaced as the ghost burst out laughing.

Huffing, he jumped off of the counter and made his way to the lounge, followed by the unwanted company. After seating himself in the armchair, he waved his hand and a fire lit up in the fire place. His book floated towards him from its place on the bookshelf at the opposite side of the room. He turned to his desired page and tried to ignore gaze of the Austrian that was sat opposite him. After about ten minutes, Roderiche shifted and smirked.

"Pray tell, how did he sneak up on you again?"

"Well, I guess I didn't sense him because it was so bloody cold! I was trudging alone down the alley when rams me into the wall, no introduction whatsoever and demands my things. Plus, it was like my magic wouldn't manifest itself to do anything! It was like a switch. Worse still, I didn't sense him even once and he didn't even give me his name!" Jesse smiled a bit after that little joke. "So he mugged me of my five dollars and cheap watch."

"Heh, you only had five rand left? Poor sucker. But that doesn't explain why your hat and coat is gone." Roderiche crossed his leg and leant backwards.

"He only had a pair of shorts, a t-shit and sandals on. How could I not give him some warm clothes?"

The ghost snorted.

"Easy, poof away."

"Roderiche! Even the sun is cold!" Jesse pointed out, indicating the sun that had a blue-tinged runny nose and a droopy face.

"Fine fine, guess you're right." They sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, do you want to watch Game of Thrones?"

XXX

Sundays were boring at most. Roderiche would just float around and move things; it was good practice to see how long he could stay tangible for. Jesse would stay in bed until 9, then he would get dressed and do some research on certain happenings in Death City and other parts of the world as well as finishing off some extra homework or projects. It was also extremely quite besides the random unicorn or two, since there was only one teen and a ghost living in the big mansion. Staring at the fridges contents, Roderiche blinked before floating up through the floor to bug Jesse into buying more chocolate desserts.

"But I went shopping two days ago-and you aren't even alive to eat the stuff!" Was his roomie's argument.

"But I want to try out that new spell you were working on, the one where it makes me real for a limited amount of time!" He shot back.

After ten more minutes, Jesse huffed, restacked all of his papers, then got up to fetch a coat and go buy more chocolate delights. He was met at the door with a smirking Austrian holding up an old, moth-eaten, stitched up green coat.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"In the attic. It was a bit daunting at first; I was scared I might meet a ghost or something. But eventually I found one of my old coats. So here you go!" Roderiche thrust the old jacket forward, his face saying that he wont take no for an answer.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse grabbed the coat, put it on while stuffing his backup wallet into it with his card and walked out the door.

"Don't burn down the house!" He threw back with a wave before his friend could throw anything at him that came to hand. And getting hit by an umbrella was not on top of his 'To Do' list.

XXX

When reaching the mall, Jesse picked up a basket and went to go get more lettuce-might as well do some actual food shopping while he was there-and picked up some more milk. Reaching the dairy isle, he grabbed another two milk bottles 'In the freezer you will go' and went to go get another pack of chocolate delights 'stupid picky ghost'. When collecting all that he basically needed, he went to the only open till, which had about five people waiting already. Jesse frowned after 5 minutes as the till owner and the shopper he was busy with were droning on and on.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh-" A tick formed on his forehead. He was not in to the mood for this.

Tilting to the side, he saw that it was a 17 year old boy with longish brown hair, from what he could hear by his accent, he was Greek. The worst part was that he was chatting to Antonio, the 20 year old Spanish immigrant. He had moved to Death City with his cousin-who was attending Shibusen, the international academy. Antonio always stopped working to talk to him, Lord knows why. They were going to take a while. Huffing, he tried to take his mind off of it, but another person behind him started humming an annoying tune that got on his nerves. Left eye twitching a bit, he tapped his foot to distract himself. It wasn't working that well.

"Oh really?"

"Hummm deedee dum!"

"Uh huh."

"Homm doo doo dee!"

"Oh really?"

"Da da da doo!"

"Uh-huh." He checked his watch, only two minutes had passed. He was already pissed.

"Uh huh-"

"Oh hurry up! I'm about ready to climb the bloody stairway to heaven!" He shouted, throwing his arm up. _Great, I'm turning into Roderiche!_

The two turned their heads to blink slowly at him, expressions of confusion and happiness etched on their faces. Antonio started smiling and waving his hand crazily.

"¡Hola! Jesse! Jesse! Come meet my new friend _amigo_!" Jesse raised an eyebrow, there were six people in front of him who he hoped would probably be pissed if he cut in line.

Sadly, they were people who knew the history of the grumpy Englishmen and peppy Spaniard, and they parted in line with smirks on their face to watch how the event would play out. It was always entertaining and wouldn't mind wasting 15 minutes watching the two interact. It happened almost everytime the boy would go shopping. Glaring at the over-friendly faces, Jesse walked up behind the Grecian and scowled at the tomato lover.

"What?" He said huffily.

"Aww! _Mi amigo_ is not so happy today eh? Did Roderiche send you to get more chocolate dessert? It's okay _mijo_, I will give you a discount since you bought the same things two days ago!" Antonio said with a smile.

"I'm not your _mijo_!" Jesse growled, ignoring the snickers from the other shoppers and the bewildered look from the Grecian. It's too cold for this shit.

"But you are my _mijo_! And I say that mi _mijo_ should come to my house and meet my cousin Lovi! You will like him; you both have a swearing problem!"

"I do fucking NOT!"

"Kukukukuku! You see my point Heracles?" Jesse forgot about him. Hopefully he'll be freaked out enough to go the fuck away so he could go home!

"…Yes…I do…" Well, that was delayed.

Antonio laughed again before complete the scanning of his item, yes; the dude only bought a can opener. Then started scanning all of Jesse's things, and gave him a coupon. He narrowed his eyes "_0846657893. We REALLY should hang out Tuesday. I'll bring Lovi!3" Snorting_ at the invitation, he rolled his eyes as he stuffed into his pocket and took out his credit card to pay.

"Really Antonio? You've been asking for a year, and I've been denying you for a year. Why do you insisting on irritating the crap out of me?" The Spaniard smiled cheekily.

"Because _mijo_! You need to have friends."

"I have Roderiche and Uni."

"…"

"Not a fucking word tomato bastard." Antonio had to smother his chuckles with a hand, but it didn't stop his trembling. Mean tomato lover….

They were silent for 30 seconds, just the beeping of the scanner, when-

"This…..really is…amusing." Heracles drawled out, blinking his eyes owlishly?

"You're still fucking here?" Jesse snapped at him, pissed off at the Spaniard and whipped his head back to his bane-who was busy winking suggestively at him, waving the scanner lazily.

"You shut up!" Heracles blinked confusedly.

"Hehe, don't worry about it _noevo amigo_! _Conejito_ is just really cranky-"

"Why do you have to be such a wanker!"

"-in winter; he's more cheery in summer." Heracles blinked again, he wanted to answer, but on the other hand, the blonde looked like he could spew fire at the moment, and he didn't want to see the blonde lose it for some reason.

He settled for smiling sheepishly as the two went back to their heated discussion.

"Give me my card!"

"No, not until you swear to visit me and Lovi~"

"FINE!" Jesse threw up his hands. Heracles smiled at their antics.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Antonio asked as he slowly packed all of the items in a packet labelled '_Conejito 3' Stupid wanker, never exorcising poltergeists from his house ever again._

"Nothing."

"Maybe a crazy albino, in a back alley, with a plastic knife?" He leant forward.

"How did-Roderiche visited you last night when I was asleep didn't he?" Jesse crossed his arms and pouted, how dare he!

"Si! It was very funny!"

"Wanker my card!" The blonde had a nice blush extending to his ears. He didn't want the whole store to know! Half-climbing onto the counter as Antonio leant back, arm raised behind him, just out of the blonde's reach.

"Oi oi! If you don't visit me, I won't give it back and tell Roderiche to tell knock-knock jokes to you at night for a week!" His 'attacker' just grunted and stretched his arm a bit more, making little whining sounds to show his displeasure. The younger shoppers took out their cellphones for a good YouTube video. All the previous videos went viral anyway.

Antonio took to making grunting noises as he threatened to fall backwards out of his chair, arms waving around madly. Seeing his chance, Jesse took a swipe for the card, successfully grabbing it, but losing his balance and falling ontop of Antonio and causing both of them to spill onto the floor on the other side of the counter. Today was not his day.

XXX

Roderiche looked up as the door slammed open, his roomie stormed inside with a tear streaked face and jumped up as the blonde rushed up the stairs to his room. he ghost was concerned for his friend because he had been missing for ours, it was already eveving and he had sent Antonio to look for him' opting to stay at home incase he had just got sidetracked like he sometimes did. Running after him Roderiche ran through the door to see his friend crying into his pillow.

"What happened?" Jesse glanced at him through his tears before digging his head further into the pillow. It was just horrible.

XXX

_Jesse had quickly jumped up from his position, vaulted over the counter, picked up his shopping and sprinted red-faced out of the entrance followed by Antonio's laughter. Why did bad things always happen to him? Rushing through the streets, he ducked into an alley-only to bump into the albino, who was wearing his things by the way. He gave a squeak as he was once again, pinned against the wall with the knife to his throat._

"_Hello again." No harm in being polite to your attackers._

"_You again? Good thing I didn't have to look for you, I got your ID." The albino smirked. Jesse squirmed a bit, he really needed that back if he wanted to be able to drive Spirit's car. Just great. And he brought a friend as well._

_But something seemed off about that smirk, it was wavering and he could see uncertainty in the albino's eyes. Fucking magic-not choosing to work now. Fuck his inexperience with magic. The other boy stepped forward._

"_Hold him down. I'm surprised you even managed to find him again." This sent warning signals through the blonde's brain, this really didn't sound so good. The boy smiled evily._

"_The son of Shibusen's headmaster, how convenient. Do you know where I'm from?" A shake of the head, it really was a random meeting. "Think about what your father has done in the past few years."_

_What did his father do in the past few years? He did-_

"_Wait, you aren't one of those children from that cult are you?" Jesse asked alarmed, he thought his father had detained them all! This really sucked, no wander he couldn't even feel his magic, they were magic destroyers._

"_Yep, and I've got a little message for him, a thanks for killing my mother." He remembered now. The cult was made up of people who had made human sacrifices for a demon in return for power to destroy all magic uses to help take over the world. There were also some side effects. "They were killing innocents!" Jesse argued._

"_Who cares? It was all for the greater good, now for the message. Bud, discard the unneeded clothing." The slightly freaked out, too nervous to shout out since he could just get murdered, he would rather live to fight another day thank you!_

_Frowning, the albino did as he was told, whispering a quiet 'sorry' for his ears only. His hand turned scaly, with a reddish colour and claws. Well that explained why he couldn't really use his magic, you couldn't use magic on magical creatures, ever. He felt the claw slip into his pants and cut the side of this boxers, he just wished it to all be over….._

XXX

Hearing the hysterical babble of his friend, he managed to piece the sentences together and was furious, when his friend was asleep; he called Antonio to look after his friend. In the first five minutes, the front door was unlocked and Antonio rushed into the house, up the stairs and into Jesse's room. He was dressed in a pink fluffy gown holding a pink bunny and was wearing fluffy cream slippers on.

"What's wrong?" He said out of breath-then took notice of his attire and hid the fluffy bunny behind his back. "What's wrong with _Mio Conejito_?"

"Will tell you later, I'm just going to straighten things out." Roderiche straightened himself out before walking out the room and headed towards the front door. "Just look after him."

The cultist brat was going to have a pissed off poltergeist to deal with, he could tell you that much.

XXX

It took about two hours to find the albino-he was destroying the park on the outskirts of the city, tears rolling down his face. Roderiche lifted a bench up from a few meters away before hitting him with it, causing the boy to fly into the swing set.

"Explain yourself and show me where the fuck your leader is before I rip you to shreds." He bit out. The albino shot up and stared wide-eyed at the ghost, blinking a few times before grimacing.

"You're the blondie's friend?" The statement was met with a bin to the face, having sauces from a leftover burger from McDonald's dripping from his face, the boy smiled ruefully. "Maybe I can make amends."

"Better start now with telling me why the hell you did it." The aristocrat growled.

Sitting down, the boy looked at his hands.

"Me and my brother Ludwig had moved here about a year ago, we had lost our parents in the Cultist massacre two years ago, we came here as to not fall into the same fate. At first, everything was okay, he got enrolled at a local high school and I was trying to find a job.

"But after a few months, the money ran out and I couldn't keep a job for more than two weeks because I was prone to fighting with customers or my fellow workers…" And the story continued on how hard he had to try and get food on the table for them, Ludwig was starting to do badly in school because of his late nigh jobs.

It continues with Gilbert-that's his name-finally found someone who would pay him enough money to support Ludwig's school fees. He didn't know what he was getting himself into until he refused to join their little organisation when they told him what they were really about. For his refusal, they had kidnapped his brother and held him hostage, forcing him to join and cooperate in their schemes.

"To think I ended up joining the same cult that we were trying to avoid getting involved in." Gilbert said sadly. He continued saying that they threatened to kill his brother if he didn't complete certain tasks for him during a period of time.

That's when his stole Jesse's ID, and when they found out who he robbed, they set another task for him to do. An act of revenge for their deceased parents against Shinnigami.

"But I couldn't do it; I just couldn't cause him the same pain he already experienced from my partner. It just disgusted me too much, and I knew Luddy wouldn't be proud of me.

"So when we left him and stole the shopping and went back to the base, they killed him right in front of me to show me what the consequences were if I disobeyed, that's when I lost it and burnt the fucker alive. I can transform into a dragon, so fire doesn't hurt me. And now I'm here." Roderiche had calmed down a lot after the explanation. He thought for a while.

"Well, I'm no the one you should be apologising to, you'll need to make it up to him some way.." Gilbert's head shot up, hope filing his eyes.

"Please! I want to make things right! I'll do anything!" The ghost frowned.

"I will think of something. Meet me here tomorrow and we'll sort things out."

XXX

When the ghost got home that night, he had to answer every question the Spaniard threw at him. After explaining everything to him, including Gilbert's story, Antonio had a frown on his face.

"At least make him suffer by making him wait the length of Jesse's recovery without knowing everything, that's probably punishment enough. But be warned, I'll be keeping a close eye on him!" Was all that he said before leaving the house.

Two weeks past, and the blonde was slowly but surely recovering, he still didn't speak much though, but that was expected. Roderiche explained all that had happened and why, keeping Gilbert's and his brother's names to himself.

"Do I really need a bodyguard?" Jesse raised an eyebrow after taking a sip of tea.

"Yes you do, it would be best your father says." The blonde frowned into his pink bunny cup-another present from his father after learning of the incident.

"I forgive him though, the bastard cultists. Their stirring is probably the cause for the creature of old returning these days." It was no secret that more sightings and attacks from long forgotten and new creatures of all sorts were being reported each week. Supplied by the ever cheerful Antonio-who had become over-protective.

"And I've got the perfect body guard for you." This piece of information unsettled Jesse a bit, he hated when Roderiche made choices-he stuck to them like concrete.

XXX

"What the fuck? Roderiche, why the hell is he digging a hole in MY garden!?" Jesse turned to the ghost, fuming.

"I told him he could." The rage disappeared, giving way to shock.

"What? WHY?" This was just absurd, his friend letting his near-rapist ruin his beautiful lawn, why? He just tended to it yesterday, in his flower apron and pink gardening/watering-bucket and gloves.

"Go and ask him yourself." Was the reply. How Jesse was sick of those stupid answers, turning around, the blonde stormed out of the house to go and hit the albino with his umbrella, only to stop short as he saw the albino run off, only to return with a small tree.

It was a sakura tree, he was sure of it. He and his mother used to plant them in the backyard when he was little. Putting down te umbrella, he shuffled over to the albino to help, kneeling down next to the startled ex-gang member, he started help filling up the hole.

"So, what's your name?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beilshmidt."

And that's how he gained his first living friend he actually liked.

XXX

Living with Gilbert was a bit tense for the first week. Antonio stayed over until he deemed it safe enough to leave the supervision in Roderiche's hands. Gilbert had slowly became a big brother to Jesse-and overly-protective on at that. He couldn't even go clothes shopping without Gilbert breathing down his neck. He put his foot down when Gilbert wanted to check out the changing stall though, it as just plain ridiculous! He also got enrolled at Shibusen as trainee teacher for gym. He studied at the local college for mechanic engineering and science.

He had also became a great help with magical studies for the blonde-when he was turning himself into a pink hamster that is. Though they still fought over showering times.

"But-"

"Gilbert, you spend and hour each night in the shower singing Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber songs while I'm trying to do my fucking homework! I dream about them at night!" The blonde ground out. "Not to mention I get stuck with the songs in my head all day when you sing it while making breakfast!"

The albino smirked, it was funny to see his friend all worked up pitching a fit. Especially since he's about four inches shorter then him.

"But do you like my exercise routines?" That got the desired effect. Jesse waved his arms around sporadically.

"I go to bed late due to late showers and you wake me up at five when school starts at nine and make me do fucking kickboxing! Then you send me off the climb those fucking ridiculously long stairs each day! Do you know….." Gilbert smiled at his roomie's antics.

How could you not smile when someone shorter than you is pitching a bitch fit that rivals a cheerleader's?

**So, what do you think? Next chap is gonna be on the first month of the two living together. Reviews needed please. Phew, 4,655 words! I'm gesausted!**

Glossary

Amigo-Friend (obviously).

Conejito-Bunny

Mijo-My dear, sweetie.

Noevo-New


	3. Inbetween

A/n: I really don't know what Dr. Vegapunk looks like since he hasn't been drawn yet, so I'm improvising ne? Short, yeah, no offence to anyone regarding countries. Only 3,022, close enough.

"Coffee."

Jesse blinked before looking up from his book and sat up straight in his favourite armchair. It was a few weeks later and he was catching up on some reading while Gilbert and Antonio were busy messing around in the karaoke room.

Antonio wanted to bring his cousin along too, but he only got a "Bastard!" for a reply before Lovino locked himself in his room.

"Eh?" Was the smart reply. Roderiche rolled his eyes, humans, such stupid creatures.

"I want coffee. Go buy me some right now." The blonde snorted. Why would the brunette want coffee when the spell they tried a week before failed? He just didn't understand. Shrugging, the blonde called out to Gilbert and Antonio to get their stupid dumb asses into gear because he's fetching coffee for the snooty aristocrat-who promptly kicked him in the shins.

"Goodbye Roddy! Kesesesesesese~" Gilbert got the door slammed in his face. Laughing, Antonio put his arm around the albino's shoulders and steered him down the pathway and out of the gate, sniggering all the while.

XXX

Making their way to the shop, Jesse speed walked down to the cereal isle, chucking a box of Otees into the basket his friend (Gilbert, obviously) had snagged on the way in and continued grabbing more snacks and some veggies(which made Gilbert pull a face) before grabbing some Earl Grey and Jacob's. Checking everything he put in, he then led the ensemble towards the tills, unaware that the idiots were slipping Mars Bars and Oreos on the way. Silly idiots, did they really think that they'd get away with it? Jesse blinked to see Heracles at the till point.

"Hey." He forgot that the Grecian was working part time, rent he thought it was. It was strange to see him _behind_ the counter instead of next to it. Hush a hard work…

Why did he have chocolate on his mouth?

"Hey."

"Hola~!"

"Privet!" They all turned to stare at the German, where the hell did that come from? Shaking his head, Jesse turned back to till and started to search for his card…that he left in his study to keep away from the annoying albino. Well, this sucked.

"Shit, forgot my wallet at home. Gil, money?" He asked his friend hopefully? His hopes shot down when all he got was a shake of the head. He did not want to go home empty-handed and face the wrath of that Austrian, and Antonio was always broke anyway… "Help me."

He whimpered, already feeling the purple aura that surrounded the poltergeist when he was frighteningly, calmly furious. The blonde floundered for five minutes with the two idiots freaking out as well. They'd get blamed to, and they didn't want that! Roddy could be really scary!

"It's….cool…..I'll pay for this one…..It's…not that much." The Greek said five minutes into the freak out fest. Jesse tried to say that he really didn't have to do it, but the stupid idiot #1 elbowed him in the stomach, saying that the nice man should pay for their things cause he offered-cheapskate. The items were thankfully only $57, 60, so he didn't feel too bad. Thanking Heracles, Jesse made a point to ignore the two idiots batting their eyelashes behind him and walked away.

"Took you long enough." Was the thanks the Brit go t when he walked through the door, friends hot on his heels. He rolled his eyes as he packed the new items away. Antonio whistled as he saw the full fridge and cupboards. He grinned before turning to the blonde.

"Amigo~ It looks like you're stocking up for a famine!" He go socked in the face. Jesse blushed a bit, so what if he had more food than usual? He just had a feeling that the amount of food was soon to be needed one of these days; he shuddered as an image flashed through his mind. An obnoxious looking blonde with glasses and the American flag waving in the background-

He couldn't go to sleep that night.

XXX

The next day was torture; Gilbert had woken him up at 5:30 to start Kickboxing. It was not fun by any means. The blonde was currently doing weightlifting-and failing miserably. The albino frowned as he tried again to lift the medium sized weight-and dropped it on his left foot.

"Fucking hell! Gilbert you ponce, I broke my foot!" The wailing and flailing didn't stop until ten minutes later when he was seated on the hospital bed with a cast on, frowning at his friend who had the decency to look sheepish. "I hate you."

Laughing, the albino paled when he realised that they'd have to walk up a years worth of stairs, with him carrying the injured blonde. Since we all know that Jesse sure as hell wasn't walking up there with fucking crutches on. Laughing nervously, the albino took the initiative, paid for the service before chucking the irate teen over his shoulder and started to jog down to the school with the blonde hitting his back all the way. Who cares if they missed a period?

Coming up to the giant staircase, Gilbert readied himself before running up the steps, making sure not to trip and ignoring the thunking sound his head made whenever a crutch came into contact with it. He took a breather when he reached the top of the stairs in ten minutes, then setting his cargo down and running away to escape the barrage of swinging crutches. He heard a few curses as he ran into the school to get to his class before the bell. It was his time to see how well he did with his own class; hopefully Lord Death wouldn't catch wind of this…..

XXX

"Bloody hell…" Jesse grumbled as he made his way to the entrance, ignoring the stares and chuckles from his "peers". Huffing, he continued his journey until he walked (hopped?) into a broad chest. Frowning, he looked up into baby blue eyes framed by half-rimmed glasses. The boy was blonde with an annoying cowlick, as well as a huge smile that stretched across his face. The Brit wished it would split in half, seeing as he reminded him of the image of the boy that kept him up all night. The blonde was also wearing a white shirt, an aviator's jacket with blue jeans and red shoes.

"Ahahahahahaha! Why you using crutches? You look so funny hopping around like that! Ahahahhahaha! But I'll help you out a bit 'cause I'm the hero!" He struck a pose, a spotlight trained on him. He was imagining things. Hopefully. The worst part was that he was American-if his accent meant anything. The thought struck Jesse with terror, saying a hurried goodbye; he swerved past the obnoxious boy and made it approximately two hops before being hoisted into the air and onto a broad shoulder with the obnoxious laugh booming in his ear. "My name's Alfred I'm new, and in your class by what the other kids say, I'll just carry you-"

He was cut off by a very unhappy Italian running up to him and kneeing him in the gut. As the American doubled over, the brunette snatched away an extremely grateful and confused blonde and his crutches before zooming off down the hallway. They ran until they were in a dead end. Jesse was then deposited onto the floor and his kidnaper (saviour?) sat down next to him with a thump, breathing heavily.

"Ummm, Lovino?" The blonde was confused as to why Italian was there, didn't he "friend" of his cousin's friend, wouldn't he hate them for allowing the two to meet? While he was stewing, he didn't notice Lovino talking to him until he got smacked in the face. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Listen to me bastardo! I first want a thank you for saving your ass. And do not call me Lovino, chigi! Beware the idiot that I left in me dust, heard some shady information about the bastard. And I doubt YOU'LL be able to handle his hero complex with a broken foot!" This left the blonde confuzzled. What was wrong with this particular obnoxious blonde? And why did the Italian save him? Couldn't be for that sole reason.

"Why did you really save me?" Jesse narrowed his eyes at the brunette, he was not going o allow him to pull wool over his eyes dammit! He should show his cloven hoof already! Lovino just frowned, looking away with a slight blush before grumbling slightly. "Out with it!"

"Since the bastard tomato met the Germanic idiot, he's been annoying the shit out of me less and less since he's always at your house. So I guess this is a thank you, and I'll ignore you less bastard." The blonde was confused, Lovino had been ignoring him? Since when? Well, I guess you could call not acknowledging your existence and not bothering to be friendly is kinda ignoring people… Ah well! He didn't give a fuck. They could be friends!

"Sooo, friends?"

"Fuck no." Ah well, you couldn't say he didn't try. Smiling, Jesse thanked the irate Italian before getting up and heading down to class, he didn't want to be late even if his foot was broken. At least he now had an excuse not to partake in P.E for the next week. Yay for fast healing.

XXX

Today was not his day, the coach had made him water boy for their monster training. Pissed off, Jesse hobbled back and forth giving water to those-he couldn't even begin to describe how _ugh _they were-stinking teens who in turn just dumped half of the contents of their fills on him anyway.

Three quarters into the lesson and the blonde had just curled up in the corner of the arena in depression as the class battled level two hellhounds. The only time they noticed him was when he failed to bring them their water-he wasn't going to allow them to waste anymore water and if they were desperate they can drag their asses over to him and get their own fucking water because he was tired of being used as a drain for fucks sake!

"Ahahahahaha! Dude, you look like shit! Ahahahahaha!" Aaaaand that was also the reason for his depression. The shitty American wouldn't leave him alone for a minute-if he wasn't beating the crap out of manticores he was sitting/standing (depends on the amount of time before he was spotted) next to the depressed Brit talking his EAR off and not even reading the atmosphere to GET THE FUCK AWAY when he was growled at. "Why are you so wet?"

Another thing discovered about the American, he was loud, oblivious AND dense. He completely shatters the stereotype of people with glasses being smart. The Dipshit. Gilbert didn't even try to be near his charge, hiding at the other side handling the Hydra-student fights and giving out tips to the Meisters and their Weapons. He could hear the idiot now.

"Kesesesese! Not like that or-there goes THAT part of the arena." The albino laughed as the Hydra acid melted the score board, someone-the coach-would kill him for that. He at least had the decency to look sheepish at the end of the lesson as the coach walked towards him with a baseball bat-but that's a story for another day.

Jesse smirked in delight as he hobbled to the locker rooms to get dressed-good thing he thought of bringing spare clothes-good thing he picked a locker in a secluded corner where no-one would bother him.

"Why you hiding here Blondie?" Spoke too soon. He seemed to attract a lot of idiots-and jerks if you included Roderiche and Lovino. Why did his life suck so much?

"Why do you insist on irking me so?" A blank face for an answer, perfect. Just perfect. Rolling his eyes, the Brit got up after pulling on his coat, picked up his things and hobbled past the half-dressed annoyance. Hoping that he wouldn't follow. "Nevermind…"

Sadly, the gods hated him and the idiot followed after him as soon as he was dressed. Yapping about some random movies and MARVEL Super Heroes for some reason. It's not like he cared. Except that Black Panther is cool. And Magneto-he doesn't care. Not one bit.

Completely.

Utterly.

LAME.

But that doesn't mean he isn't excited to watch the Avengers this Friday, cause who could beat that?

XXX

Potions. Another class that was ruined for him. He was stuck between the Italian Curser and the American Idiot for his two parters. And they hated each other. Jesse wondered why the two even wanted to do that subject, I mean, what are they gonna use potions for anyway? The whole lesson it was either:

"Oi bastard! That's not supposed to turn purple!"

"But they said Dragon-"

"Drakon! D-R-A-K-O-N scales!"

"Um guys, it's not supposed to-"

"What's the difference?!"

"Alfred-"

"The one is bigger and more dangerous and OLDER-"

"Lovino-"

"How was I supposed to know that!?"

"Guys-"

"THE. BOTTLES. HAVE. LABELS!"

"O-oi…."

Or like:

"What is this?"

"A potion?"

"No shit bastard. I meant what TYPE of potion."

"That's a-"

"The fuck should I know?"

"If you'd-"

"What do you mean you don't know? Chigi! We were supposed to make a health restoration one!"

"GUYS!"

"Well it doesn't look like one..."

"You made a-"

"No shit!"

"Invisa-"

"Aren't they meant to be yellow?"

"Nevermind…."

And no fucks were given that lesson.

It was pure torture! He didn't know why the Italian had it out for the blonde, but Alfred seemed oblivious to his hostility and bad treatment. Jesse on the other hand was completely ignored throughout the lesson because who gives a fuck what he thinks? He was just there for decoration… But they were arguing again and Alfred just poured in turtle blood instead of fairy dust like Dr. Vegapunk said THREE MINUTES AGO. Speaking of the Professor, the arguments just seemed to amuse him every single lesson and he kept on egging them on!

The worst part was that today was a double lesson and only ten minutes had passed for the poor teen. He moved to the side as Lovino then started to strangle Alfred because the Doc. just said that they made a poison instead of a memory erasing potion like he instructed. The blonde didn't really like the teacher; it wasn't that he short with purple hair, wore a white lab coat and glasses or never smiled. No, it was because he always seemed to be studying them all, those eyes never staying focused on a student for more than a few seconds before going on to the next. His eyes just held something sinister in them. What made it worse was that he was also teaching science and was a well-known scientist.

Small people can be intimidating…..

"Lovino, we can just scrap it and start again. Please stop killing our partner."

"But- Fine bastard." The brunette tipped the cauldron over into the parallel drain and the started the whole process again.

"Right, claw of Basilisk, eye of newt and some faerie dust." Jesse ordered, taking charge. The two scuttled off to do his bidding. It felt great to be in charge for once. He like this authority, but Alfred really had to stop staring at that purple vile like it was grape soda. It creeped him out.

"Lovino! What are you doing?" The Italian was doing some sort of weird jig near the book shelf, and was cursing up a storm while rubbing his face.

"I knocked over that fire powder shit! And everything burns like hell!" Ah, no wonder, but what was fire powder doing on the bookshelf? A maniacal chuckle.

Ah, he wondered if all teachers did that to their students?

XXX

History, what a joy it is! They have now veered off of their current topic, and are now randomly at the Reign of Terror. The teacher, Miss Double Finger, was now busy giving us a speech about how England was repeatedly invaded before gaining power two thousand years ago.

"England was invaded by the Vikings, had wars with Wales, Scotland etcetera, and invaded by Rome twice and pathetically, France. Because they were really weak back then. Shame." She looked bored, guess she really doesn't like teaching.

And now the blonde idiot was talking to him, great.

"Heh, you were weak back then eh?" Alfred nudged Jesse ion the shoulder. He rolled his eyes, why did he continue to irritate him? And just because he was English, didn't mean he was to be called England dammit!

"Hey Since Britain is a KINGdom because they used to have a king, that must be the reason why you're a country?" No offence to Obama, aimed at Alfred, nothing to do with the presidents. Personally, Jesse thought the UN agreement about wars and shit was ridiculous. Going on like 'Hey, Im gonna invade you!' and "Did you get the fax hun?' Allowing them to PREPARE for war really defeats the purpose of securing your chances of victory like BAM! You're screwed.

But that was just Jesse, who gives a fuck?

Alfred pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed for a few minutes, ignoring the teacher's rants about how cute the Nazi Mouse books were….. Yeah, fucking adorable. The Brit preferred ERB over this random talk. What were they even talking about again? Oh yeah, WW II and its impact on the world, yay.

"OI!" Oh, so he finally got it? Have I already said that Alfred really shatters the stereotype that people with glasses are smart? "That's not really nice ya know."

Oh really, he didn't notice. History makes him cranky.

"And so the Trekboers were all like, this is our side bro! Don't step over or we'll shoot!"

"But wasn't the boundary a river?"

"So? What's your point?"

"How can you step over a river?"

"Seriously?"

"They obviously swam!"

"But I though the blacks couldn't swim…"

"The British thought that the Zulus couldn't beat them, and look what happened."

It was a double, kill him now.


End file.
